


Delicious Licks

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blowjobs, Complete, M/M, NSFW, Popsicles, Smut, as in temp, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: It's one of the hottest days London has known and it's absolutely infuriating John and Sherlock. With both of them at their wit's end, John suggests popsicles to cool them off. But seeing Sherlock sucking on the popsicle stirs up new feelings in John that could lead to some rather counterproductive actions.





	Delicious Licks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: John sees Sherlock sucking a popsicle and gets aroused (hopefully leading to a bj)

"Joooooohn!" Sherlock whined from his spot on the sofa, donning nothing but a midnight blue silk dressing gown. He was lying on his back, obviously attempting to enter his Mind Palace. But.... "It's too hooooot!"

"I'm not the sun god, Sherlock! I don't control the temperature outside," John shouted back from his room where he was trying to cool off. "Sit by the fan."

"I am! And the air conditioning is on the highest setting!" Sherlock replied.

John hated days like this. Sherlock was always more irritable when it got too hot. Thankfully, they didn't normally have that issue in London. But today was one of those rare exceptions where it felt absolutely sweltering outside and the humidity wasn't helping. Both Sherlock and John were particularly on edge with this heat.

"Try one of the popsicles I bought last week!" John suggested, finally giving up on trying to have some alone time. He put on the lightest clothing he had and padded out of his room just in time to see Sherlock settling back on the sofa with an orange popsicle. The white wrapper was laid out on the table and Sherlock delicately wrapped his lips around the cool treat.

John stopped dead in his tracks, unable to keep from staring at the perfect, pale bow and arrow lips as they seemed to caress the icy treat. Then came the tongue. Oh, the tongue! Quick, pink flesh darting around the popsicle and occasionally licking away bits of melting ice and syrup that fell onto Sherlock's lips. John didn't even notice at first that he wasn't breathing, letting out a soft sigh after a few moments. Then he felt it. The stirring in his incredibly thin clothes. Was it the cool air hitting him or...... Oh. Oh, he knew exactly what it was. Seeing Sherlock's delicate, perfect lips and his tongue darting around the long, cool popsicle, he couldn't help but think of how those lips, that tongue would look and feel against his cock. 

"John?" Sherlock hummed, looking up to see the other standing in front of him, staring at him. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no," John stammered, coming to sit by Sherlock on the sofa.

Sherlock smirked a bit, eyeing John's body. "I would beg to differ," he replied, his deep voice resonating in John's body and settling in his groin. "Evidence would suggest that you're aroused, whether it be from a thought, the cool air, or --"

Sherlock's deductions were cut off by a sudden kiss from John as the other pressed against him. As the blond reached over to take the popsicle from Sherlock's hand, the detective put the pieces together and smirked into the kiss, knowing exactly what had turned John on like this. And now he knew just what to do with it. 

John set the popsicle down on top of its wrapper on the table so it wouldn't make a mess, then moved his hands so they rested on Sherlock's gorgeous hips as they jutted out so suddenly from his lithe body. But he frowned, furrowing his brow as Sherlock pulled away and sank to his knees with a smirk. Removing his dressing gown, the detective kneeled naked in front of John before going to undress John as well.

Soon they were both naked and John couldn't help but stare as Sherlock's lips, which had just been the focus of such intense desire, began to do exactly as he'd imagined. One hand grasping the base of of John's length, delicate lips began to tease the head of his erection. Sherlock held his tongue for once, leading up to that. John's eyes were blown wide with lust as his short, tan fingers began to grab at the detective's curls, tugging lightly as Sherlock's lips teased his body.

John's erection continued to grow as Sherlock's talented lips drew needy sounds from the ex-soldier's mouth. Thank god Mrs. Hudson was out at the market right now so she couldn't interrupt. He'd kill someone if they interrupted something he'd been looking forward to for so long. And that pleasure only increased as Sherlock's mouth engulfed his length and began using his tongue.

"Oooh, fuck, Sherlock!" John cried out, tugging at the man's curls. 

Sherlock only grunted in response, continuing in his endeavors. He noted every movement and reaction, making sure he knew just what to do. And boy did he ever. John was putty in his hands in mere moments, not that Sherlock would ever really take advantage of that. He focused instead on John's pleasure as well as his own, stroking himself in time with the blowjob. He began to moan around John's cock, though neither of them paid it any mind. Wrapped up in their pleasure, their moans seemed intertwined almost. 

"S-Sh-Sherlock......oh, fuck, I'm close," John whimpered, biting his lower lip.

Sherlock was as well, though he couldn't say so around John's impressive cock. Feeling John tense, he hollowed his cheeks and took John's load in his mouth, then cried out himself as he came. His mouth slipped from John's cock and cum spilled forth from his lips and onto his chest as he laid back on the floor and stroked himself through his orgasm.

When it was all over, Sherlock laid on the floor while John reclined on the sofa, both trying to catch their breath. Then John began to chuckle softly, breathlessly.

"What?" Sherlock asked, too tired and hot at this point to think properly.

"It's just....funny, isn't it?" John panted. "You were complaining about being too hot. And now....we're even hotter and sweatier."

Sherlock couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that as well.

"Perhaps, but we're both less tense," he pointed out.

The pair relaxed together for a while longer, both silently agreeing that popsicles were their new favourite treats.


End file.
